


The Worst Of Our Minds

by Bam4Me



Series: Growth [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Non Conventional Family, Non-Sexual Age Play, VERY NON CONVENTIONAL FAMILY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Thorin knew that people looked at them funny when Fili and Kili called him 'father' and it hurt to see the look of devastation on their faces when people started calling them sick, or asking how long their actual father had been dead, after learning that Thorin and Dis were siblings. Things only got more awkward when they told them there had never been anyone in their father role other than Thorin, not their whole lives.Fili and Kili learned to stop calling him that entirely, if only to save themselves the grief of going through the questions again and again.Which is why it was SO so important, that Thorin listen to them when they said it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TIME SKIP IN THE SERIES!!!!!
> 
> Okay, so like, in this, Bilbo is already dating both Thorin and Dis, but in the series itself, they have not yet realized that they're both gonna be dating the same person yet. This is because I am a coward, and though I know how that's gonna go, ageplay and little!Kili apparently comes first in my mind. But either way, yes, this did skip them all getting together, but don't worry, Bilbo isn't actually moved in yet, because when he does move in, Frodo will be there. And he's smol and adorable and has all three of them wrapped around his little fingers, and we love Frodo, he's my baby.
> 
> Also, yes, you read this correctly, Thorin isn't ONLY their uncle, him and Dis had Fili and Kili planned from the very beginning, they spent months picking out a donor and even longer getting ready for them, they wanted these boys from the beginning. Thorin is their father in all but blood, he wanted these boys as much as Dis did.
> 
> The Thorin/Dis in this is non-sexual tho, MAYBE romantic, at the very least, they honestly don't mind sharing a romantic/sexual partner together. It's not an issue to them.

Thorin was asleep when he got the call to his cell phone, and let out a little groan, hand flailing around on his bedside table before he grasped the edge of his phone. He heard something crash to the floor, and sat up, cursing that he’d knocked what looked like a  _ heavy _ stack of books off the table.

 

He answered his phone with a tired yawn, happy that he was at least alone in the room that night, not wanting to wake up Dis or Bilbo. Not at two in the morning at least. God, it was too early for this.

 

“What?”

 

Thorin heard a snuffle on the other side of the phone, and Fili answered. “Da, Kee had a bad dream.”

 

Or maybe it wasn’t so late at all. Thorin sat up fully in the bed, wide eyed and awake now.

 

Kili used to get nightmares as a teenager, but they’ve slowed down over the years. The doctors said it was most likely due to hormone influxes as a teen, growing too much too fast. Damn their boy was tall. It wasn’t so bad that he was traumatized by his dreams, but there was one thing that he did without fail, whenever he had one; he went to Thorin.

 

At first, it was coincidence, simply the closest person at the time of the nightmare, but after a while, Thorin was the only person that would do when he had them.

 

Kili hasn’t had a nightmare since they moved out, over half a year ago.

 

“Let me talk to him, I’ll get dressed, I can be over there in only a few minutes.”

 

Oh, the joys of living less than a two minute walk from his precious nephews. It wasn’t far enough to even need to start his car, but Thorin put the phone on speaker, tossed it to the bed and started getting up, and pulling on his boots over his pajama pants and looking for his jacket. 

 

Thorin could feel a sniffle on the other side of the phone, before Kili finally spoke, sounding sad, and tired, and  _ young _ . “Daddy?”

 

Thorin could feel his heart choking up at the little voice, and had to steady himself against the wall before he went back to pulling on a jacket and shoving his keys into his pocket. “I’m here, sweetheart. Did you have an icky dream?”

 

Kili let out a little choked sound, and Thorin took the phone back off of speaker, putting it to his ear as he opened up his bedroom door. He stopped though, hearing Dis’s bedroom door opening up to reveal his sister, and he winced, feeling bad for waking her up with knocking things over. She looked at the phone against his ear and raised an eyebrow as Thorin heard Kili reply on the other side, sounding a little close to crying. He obviously wasn’t taking his first nightmare without Thorin there very well. Kili never did too well with change, it’s the biggest reason that Thorin and Dis were so worried about him moving out, though his and Fili’s apartment was barely a walk away.

 

“Wasn’t- wasn’t good, Daddy.”

 

Oh boy, that wasn’t a good sign at all. Fili and Kili rarely called him that -it was considered weird if children called their uncle that, though it’s not like it wasn’t true, Thorin and Dis had raised these boys together, they wouldn’t let anyone tell them Thorin  _ wasn’t _ their father- but Kili was known to say it when he had had a bad dream.

 

Fili hadn’t called him that in years, but he was known to call him Dad sometimes if he wanted his attention for something.

 

Thorin frowned, and pulled the phone away a little, whispering so he wouldn’t alert his boy - his small sweet boy who needed him. “Kili had a bad dream, he sounds a little shook up, I’m heading over right now.”

 

Dis nodded, looking worried, and Thorin made a mental note to text her when Kili was asleep again. He was probably going to spend the rest of the night over there.

 

He looked past Dis into her room, and gave a tiny smile when he caught sight of a small lump on her bed -Thorin had come home late from work last night, Dis and Bilbo had already been asleep, he hadn’t wanted to wake them, so he stayed in his own room- and knew that Dis had probably piled an extra blanket on top of Bilbo so he wouldn’t notice her getting out of bed. He always had one of them laying on him.

 

“Oh sweet baby boy, don’t worry, I’ll be there in just a few minutes. You think you can wait for me?”

 

He waved once to Dis and started heading for the front of the house to leave, listening to Kili’s sweet little sleep snuffles on the other side of the phone. He didn’t really seem to be up much for talking, but he was happy to listen to his uncle.

 

Thorin switched from Common to Khuzdul, knowing that Kili still translated it in his head faster when tired.  _ “Beautiful boy, are you awake to hear my words?” _

 

Kili made a tired, upset noise, sounding nasal when he spoke.  _ “Adad, I wish you were here now, I feel terribly alone when you do not help.” _

 

And  _ that _ made Thorin feel like shit. Maybe he should demand that Fili and Kili move back home so he’d never be so far away from him if Kili had another nightmare.

 

Which is what he thought, just as he had jogged up to the side of the building Fili and Kili lived in, and punched in the numbers to the padlock, opening the door.

 

Okay, maybe he’s being a little over the top with this -hell, he probably shouldn’t even be running to him after a nightmare at the tender age of nineteen, but that wasn’t stopping him either- but he got so worried whenever he heard them call him Dad.

 

He always knew that they would never call him that regularly. He already knew the odd looks the neighbors gave him and Dis -first raising two boys together, and eventually, dating the same man- but he didn’t care. Dis had wanted a child, and Thorin -knowing that his sister was actually shit with children at the time- had refused to make her do it alone.

 

After spending months picking out a donor, and even longer getting ready for things, and nine long months of Dis heavy with Fili, they had somewhere, along the way, stopped calling him ‘Dis’s child’ and started saying ‘ours’ because that’s what these boys were, they were both of theirs.

 

Dis and Thorin shared that responsibility together.

 

He always knew that they would never call him that, not in public at least, far too wary of the way strangers looked at them when they learned Thorin and Dis were brother and sister. Too many questions of how Dis’s husband died, and why they let the boys call Thorin dad, as if it was an insult to a dead man’s life, a dead man who didn’t exist in a grave.

 

They had stopped calling him Dad in public long before they knew why strangers acted the way they did to them.

 

He always got worried when he heard them call him that. Like he needed to be there for his boys, in a way that others looked down upon in public.

 

To be honest, it’s probably why the two of them seemed so intent on living the rest of their lives together, even if they didn’t live with their parents anymore.

 

Thorin wonders if the old couple next door would let him buy their house out from under them so they could finally retire to the south like they always talked about. He thinks that Fili and Kili would be best kept closer to home. That might be a good solstice gift to them if he can present it right.

 

He used his own key to get their door open, being quick to it on the first floor of the building, and hung up the phone, heading straight for Kili’s bedroom, where Fili was sitting with him, curling up in a little ball on his bed and looking upset.

 

_ “Inudoy…” _

 

Kili looked up at him with a wobbling lower lip, reaching out needy arms to get a hug from him, and Thorin quickly pulled him into his arms, sliding onto the bed next to Fili so he could get both of them in the hug at once.

 

_ “Whatever plagues you so?” _

 

Kili sniffled again.  _ “Had a dream that you went away forever. Didn’t come back.” _

 

Thorin shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss against Kili’s head.  _ “I will be with you both forever, in this life and the next. Mahal himself could not keep me away.” _

 

And curse him if he tried, because Thorin wouldn’t let him.


End file.
